Feelings from the Heart
by Panda Mistress
Summary: AU: She once lived on an old farm in the outskirts of the village, now she is chosen as one of the many women who will have the privilege to wed one of the princes of Agnapolis. But as a certain knight comes into her life, she starts to experience a strange warmness in her chest. This is a story of finding new love, intense drama and the feeling of being wanted by another.
1. We Met

**We Met**

I was pushed down by the same gang of bullies again today. They laughed as they threw rocks and gravel at my face, yelling out insults that made me almost break. I narrowed my eyes and stared at the ground as I continued to let this torture behold me. Tears were threatening to be released down my face like a rampaging waterfall. My lip shook as I tried to tell them off. "S-s-st-stop i-it..." But my voice was a whisper to their obnoxious yelling.

I stiffened as I felt a hand move up my back. The leader of the gang had a wicked smirk on his face as he continued to touch me. "You know, for a farm girl like you, you ain't that bad lookin." I trembled with fear as his dirty little hand made its way to the inside of my thigh. I was in my usual patched up brown dress and gray sandals, my orange hair in rags, filled with dirt and sand. I was the perfect image of a person living in poverty.

His lackeys snickered and started making hooting noises as their big bad boss gave a rough laugh. I gasped as he pushed me down, pinning my legs between his. He leaned in closer to my face and I slammed my eyes shut, letting out a pathetic whimper. He seemed to enjoy my helpless self. As he breathed down my neck, I could smell the stench coming off of him: the smell of drugs and blood.

It was then I heard the_ clip clop _of an incoming horse. I blinked and stared at the hooves of a brown stallion. The bully also looked up and he cursed under his breath. The man riding the horse had a brown cloak over his head, concealing his face. "You, what do you think you're doing to her?" The sound of his voice was young, but it still held the superiority in it, my guess was that he was a knight of Agnapolis.

The bully swung his other leg away from mine and sat up, but not before grabbing my arm and putting me into an embrace. "What's it to you anyways? We're just having a little fun." I gulped as his fingers crawled down my hip like an incoming spider. The man frowned and he leaped off his stallion. I was surprised how short he was, being a knight of the King and all, all those guys are fairly tall. "It doesn't look like she's having a good time with a bastard like you."

The harasser growled and stood up, pinning my hands behind my back, making me gasp. "Man I _hate_ the King's little guard dogs, going around the village and doing all his dirty work." He tightened his grip on my wrists and I flinched. The knight frowned and then whipped out a sword from a scabbard that was strapped to his back. He pointed it at my harasser. "Then if you know what's good for you," He dug the sword deeper into his neck making him stiffen, "I'd suggest you go play somewhere else." The smelly man released me and ran off, his goons following right behind him. "You'll regret this!" He called over his shoulder.

The knight sighed and slid his sword back into its cover. He turned his attention towards me. "Are you okay now?" I gave him a slight nod. "Y-yes. I-I think so." But I wasn't, knowing that the next day will bring the same humiliation.

"Hmm. Your facial expression doesn't seem to say so." The knight pulled the cloak over his head, revealing his short blonde hair that almost covered his striking blue eyes. It was amazing how they sparkled with such intensity, yet stays pure and young. Unlike my eyes, which are a faded yellow that blends in with my pupil, making me look like some sort of freak.

He held out his hand. "Sorry if I scared you like that. I just didn't want you to get hurt." I stared at him, not noticing that my lips turned upwards into a small smile. "N-no. You weren't scary at all." His eyes soften and he smiled. "That so." I nodded. He scratched his head and laughed. "Thank you. Mostly everyone I help out think I'm no good, coming from a King who does nothing to help the village out. But you're the first person to tell me that."

I looked away and frowned. "Everyone around here despises the King of Agnapolis, it's not your fault." My eyes widened as I realized what I just said. I turned to look at him. "Ah! I-I mean-"He waved me off. "It's fine. You just gotta do what you gotta do. That's all there is to it."

He turned around and made his way back to his horse. "I'd best be going now." My savior leapt on his horse and pulled the hood back over his head. "Well, until next time." He flicked his reigns and the horse let out a _neigh_ galloping away from my house. _I didn't even get a chance to thank him._

I frowned as I saw his silhouette getting smaller and smaller.

"Huh? Haruka, why are you all dirty?"

I blinked and saw my grandmother coming up the road, holding a small basket of wheat. My eyes widened as I tried to smooth out my hair. "Ah grandma! U-umm, I fell again that's all." She went to me and clasped onto my hands. "Haruka, if there is anything wrong, you just need to tell me, alright?" I hung my head. "Y-ya. I will grandmother."

She gave me a wrinkled smile and then patted my shoulder. "Well, let's try and get lunch ready. But first," She plucked a small pebble from my dress, "You should get cleaned up first." I laughed nervously. "I-I guess you're right. I'll help you after I'm down." She shook her head. "No need, take as long as you want because," I saw her pull a scroll out of her basket, "The King is trying to find wives for his sons from the village, and you got selected!"

My eyes widened as I glanced at the letter in her hand. "S-Seriously? B-But grandmother..." The thought of marriage hadn't even crossed my mind. I mean, how could a sixteen year old girl, who is living at the edge of poverty, be thinking about marriage? They don't. I narrowed my eyes as I thought of the idea of it. Suddenly, a thought entered my mind: if I wed one of the princes, I would share all of his fortunes. That wouldn't put me and my grandmother in poverty anymore! We could finally live a peaceful life with nothing to worry about!

I glanced at my grandmother, about to tell her my idea, when I saw that she wasn't really that excited about the news. "Grandma?" Her eyes widened as I called her name. "Ah, I'm sorry. I better get lunch started while you get ready."

With that said, she rushed off towards our little farm house. I frowned and clenched my fists. She doesn't want me to leave. But I must do it, for her sake and our futures. I nodded as I mentally made that promise.

My feet carried me over to the small lake beside our farm house. I stripped off my clothes and jumped in. The sudden coldness of the water shocked me at first, but it went away after a while. I waded over to my secret spot where I keep all my bath things. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, I lifted up a rock and found all my things still there. I grabbed the bar of soap and began rubbing my arms vigorously. I then dunked my head underwater to try and get some of the dirt and pebbles to de tangle. I gasped as I resurfaced, wiping my eyes. The water was refreshing to me.

As I finished up, I grabbed the white cloth from the rock and wrapped it around my body. I stored the other things away and picked up my dirtied dress. I frowned as I noticed another tear in it. "I guess it's time to let this one go." I muttered. I made my way back to the farm house, with water dripping from my hair. I went in and found my grandma tasting a bit of the soup.

"That smells good grandma." I walked to her and looked over her shoulder. She smiled as she set the ladle on the counter. "Get dressed Haruka, lunch will be done soon." I looked at her and nodded slowly. "O-okay." She seems more impatient than before.

* * *

After I finished changing, I sat down with my grandma for lunch. I was in my gray dress held up with two straps. I picked up my spoon and began to sip. "Haruka, are you really going?"

My mouth was halfway opened with the spoon next to it. I looked down and lowered the spoon. "I have too grandma. It was the King's order after all." I _can't tell her the real reason._ "I see." I nodded and continued to eat. The only thing that broke the silence was the occasional cling of a spoon.

"You leave tomorrow."

My heart skipped a beat. "That's... too soon." Never before had I wanted to leave her side. She's taken care of me ever since my parents passed away. Now having second thoughts, I don't know if I could go through with this. _"You just gotta do what you gotta do."_ My eyes widened as I remembered what the young knight said. _He's right. I'm doing this for her._

I took in a deep breath. "Grandma, I have to do this, so please don't worry about me." She sighed and reached across the table. "You don't know how much I'll worry. But I'll believe in you until the end." I nodded and placed my hand on hers. "Just don't overdo things." She laughed and I smiled. "I'm not too old that I can't carry a barrel of water to the kitchen!" I sighed. "Grandma!"

* * *

Today's the day.

I waited outside of my house, nervously twirling a strand of hair. "Haruka! If you keep doing that, you'll mess it up!" My grandma took my hand away and flatten my hair out. I was in my mom's old dress: with a faded yellow coloring and an old ribbon around the waist, I also have on a thin white headband I got from my grandma.

I stiffened as I heard the sound of a wagon cm coming closer. It stopped in front of me and my grandma. The driver stared at us. "Nanami Haruka, right?" I gulped and nodded. He leapt down and opened the door. "Your presence is required by the King." I turned to my grandma and I gave her a hug. "Good bye grandma, take care of yourself." She patted my head and looked at me. "You too, Haruka." I released her and stepped into the wagon.

The driver closed the door and started towards the castle. I waved to my grandma who waved back.

"That's your grandma right?" I jumped as I heard the voice. The familiar blue eyes caught my attention: it was the knight from yesterday. "Ah, I didn't get to thank you yesterday!" I hung my head. He smiled. "It's fine." I looked up and noticed that he wasn't wearing the brown cloak, instead, he had on a simple brown tunic and brown pants, his sword lay next to him. To me, he looked less superior than yesterday with his armor.

He crossed his arms and looked at me. "So what do you plan on doing if you win the heart of one of the princes?" His question caught me by surprise. "U-umm... I actually don't know..." He frowned. "Oh." His face then lit up. "I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday! I'm Kurusu Syo."

I nodded and smiled back at him. "Nanami Haruka. Nice to meet you." He nodded back. The wagon suddenly jumped and I felt myself falling out of my seat. "A-ah!" I saw Syo leap forward. I slammed my eyes shut as I fell. I blinked and noticed that I landed on something soft. Syo's face was inches away from mine: I was in his lap. We both looked at each other as the world seemed to slow down around us, creating something that seemed almost magical. What was going to happen to me, when we get to the castle?

A new adventure, that's what.

* * *

**Aaand done! First chapter of the new Knights fanfic! Please forgive its shortness, I had an idea that would work for the next chapter! Did you guys enjoy it? Remember: criticism is allowed if it helps me improve my fanfic!  
**

**My other fanfic about superheroes is coming along nicely, but you'll have to wait a bit before its release. :( So be sure to look out for it!**

**Next Chapter: We Talked**


	2. We Talked

**We Talked**

I felt my face heat up as I leaped off his lap. "S-sorry!" He looked up at me and cracked a smile. "Why are you sorry for that? It's fine isn't it?" He sat back down across from me and picked up his sword. "Knights are supposed to put their life on the line when it comes to saving people." His eyes soften as he continued to stare at his sword. I hadn't noticed it before, but a small ring was dangling from a string that was wrapped around his sword.

"Syo, about that ring..." I pointed to it and he gave a sad smile. "That belonged to my mom before she died." He placed two fingers on it and held it up. "See? On it, it says "Vis Vires" which is Latin for "Strength". She gave this to me believing that it will give me that strength in becoming a better knight." I gaped at the ring in awe. _He really must have loved his mom._ I was the same for my grandma. She always cheered me up during the worst of times. I was grateful to her.

I sighed, I missed her already. "Your mom sounds like a wonderful woman, Syo." He looked at me and smiled. "Ya. She was the best. Actually, she gave this ring to me just before I went off to take my knights exam." I tilted my head to the side. "Ohh. So the ring did give you strength after all!"

Syo laughed and set the sword back down. "Ahaha. I wish. But deep down, I knew that it was my own strength that made me pass." I nodded in agreement. "You believed in yourself to the end." He smiled and rested his head on his hand as he looked out the window. I lowered my head and smoothed out my dress. _I hope I don't do anything stupid at the castle._

The carriage stopped moving and we both glanced at the door. The driver opened the door and bowed. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Agnapolis." I stepped out of the carriage and stared at the castle with my mouth hanging open. "I-it's huge!" Syo stepped in beside me. "Ya. Supposedly, this castle was built over one hundred years ago." I turned my head to him. "S-seriously? It's that old and it still stands?" He shrugged like he didn't care if the castle fell or not.

The driver went ahead if us. "Are you coming?" My eyes lit up and I ran to him. "Ah! Yes!" Syo caught up to me and together we entered the gates of the castle. I stared in awe as I tried to take in everything in sight; to their majestic garden which seems like it expanded forever, to its life size fountain that could fit at least thirty people.

"Everything is so beautiful! It seems like I'm in a dream!" I spun around and giggled. _I have to make sure I remember everything so I can tell grandma about it!_ I stopped spinning and noticed Syo staring at me. I gave a dry cough and blushed. "U-umm..." He smiled and gave me a thumb up. "Hey it's cool to be excited about seeing the castle for the first time. I mean, on my first visit, I was literally jumping off the walls because I was excited."

I tried to imagine Syo actually jumping from wall to wall like a chimpanzee. Luckily, I couldn't. The driver led us to another set of huge doors. He bowed again. "My lady, are you ready to meet your princes?" I gulped and exhaled out. "Y-ya. I'm ready." The driver smiled and pushed opened the doors. "I'll have to also mention that many other young women are here as well, so please try and get along." I gave him an unsure smile. "O-of course." Syo sighed. "Just be yourself. I know the princes wouldn't try to hurt you or anyone. Just relax."

I exhaled out again as I saw the room inside. "I'll try. You'll be by my side, right?" He nodded and led me into the main throne room. I gasped as I saw many colorful dresses, all glittering and shiny. Looking at my own dress, I suddenly felt like a no body. I pursed my lips and turned around. "M-maybe I should back out now." I took one step and then felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I glanced at it and frowned. "Syo..." He smiled and turned me around. "Come on! Remember what I said, be yourself! I'm sure they'll like you." I stared at him and then determination set off in my eyes. "A-all right! I'll give it my best!"

Grinning, Syo dragged me into the room. It was a sight to remember; a chandelier hand in the very center of the room, a neat polished floor that sparkled, and paintings filled every wall. "Even this room looks like a dream..." I whispered. I glanced around the room, trying to spot any of the princes.

"It looks like every one of the princes is chatting with someone." I felt Syo's breath in my ear and I jumped. "O-oh! Is that so..." He nodded and turned his gaze somewhere else. "Let's sit on that bench while we wait. Is that fine with you?" I also nodded and followed him to the glittery bench. _What was with this castle and glittery things?_

Sitting down, I began to smooth out my dress. Syo noticed and smiled. "Trying to make yourself look more presentable?" I stopped midway and blushed. "We'll I don't want to make a first bad impression do I?" He leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes. "I guess not." I lowered my head and saw my clenched fists_. I must really be nervous about this. _I mean, how can anyone not be when it comes to meeting the people who rule over you?

Syo opened an eye and tapped my arm. "Psst. Someone is coming this way." I shot my head up and looked at the incoming figure. Immediately I noticed his shiny red hair, his red cape flapping breathlessly behind him as he made his way over here. I stood up to show my respect and bowed my head.

"Ah, you don't have to do that. I actually get kind of antsy when a subject bows to me." I looked up and saw him scratching his head in embarrassment. Syo held his hand out to the prince. "Haruka, this is Prince Ittoki Otoya, the King's first son."

I stared at him confused. "Eh? First son?" Syo continued. "Otoya was "biologically" his first real son. The King then married three other women, making _three more_ princes."

I listened carefully to every word he said: okay, so Otoya was the King's first son, then, he made love to three other women, producing three more babies. So that would mean... "There are four princes in Agnapolis?"

Otoya laughed. "Yup. It doesn't get too lonely around here either that's for sure." I tapped my chin in a thinking process. _So that would mean I would have to win the heart of one of the princes eh? Ooh, that'll be tricky! _"U-umm. So Otoya doesn't want me to bow to you anymore, right?" I looked at him and he grinned. "I would like that."

I smiled and nodded. "Alright then, _Prince Ittoki_." He looked at me funny. "You don't have to address me with my proper name. Just, "Otoya" will be fine with me." I glanced at Syo who was still sitting on the bench. He nodded and I looked back at Otoya. "Otoya, then?" He smiled and held his arms out. "Uh huh! Nice to meet you... Um?" I smiled back at him. "Nanami Haruka." He stepped forward. "Haruka it is then!"

I stared at him as he still held his arms out smiling. I stiffened as I felt Syo's breath in my ear again. "It's the greeting they do here in Agnapolis. When a prince holds his arms out, they are inviting you to go hug him." I scrutinized at Otoya. _What a weird greeting._ But rules are rules. I went up to Otoya and wrapped my arms around his waist.

_My first time hugging a man..._ A strange image crossed my mind as I tried to imagine what it would be like to hug Syo. My eyes widened and I blushed slightly. _Why am I thinking about that?_ Otoya released me and took a step back. "I better go meet some of the other girls. I'll see you around, Haruka!" He waved and disappeared in the mass of bodies.

"A prince must have his work cut out for him." Syo nodded in agreement. "Ya, you _do not_ know how hard it is for them to follow their strict schedule." I glanced at Syo. "Just how strict is it?" Syo scratched the bridge of his nose and looked at the ceiling. "I guess I could tell you their routine..." He lowered his hand and looked at me. "First thing in the morning, wake up, have breakfast with the king and then their off to do their morning warm ups which includes upper body strength, vocals, language and the history of Agnapolis."

I blinked. "All in one morning?" He nodded and continued. "Lunch is after that, then its horseback riding with the instructor and sword practice after that. A short break, then a dance lesson followed by a daily fashion break, which basically means trying on new clothes that arrive from the tailor every day." I kept nodding at everything he said as if I understood it, but the truth was that all the information was getting crammed into my head!

"Lastly, dinner and washing after that. Then bed time." He exhaled out and grinned. "Seems hard doesn't it?" I held my head in a show of tiredness. "I'll say! I don't think even I could do all that without passing out."

Syo grinned and touched his sword that was strapped to his back. "Being a knight is way fun and cool too! You get to ride horses and fight with swords and wear armor and and-" He suddenly laughed and rubbed his head. "Ah, sorry. Today was supposed to be meeting your princes. Not listen to me blab about knights." I shook my head. "No, I'm not entirely annoyed by that." _In fact, I want to hear more._

He smiled and lowered his hand. "Thank you. But let's get back on track shall we?" I nodded and we began to take a tour of the room. Syo stopped in front of the food table and he looked at me. "Are you thirsty or hungry?" I lowered my gaze and blushed. "Well I _am_ kind of thirsty." He smiled and picked up a glass. "Then I'll get you some lime water, is that fine?" I nodded; he picked up a spoon and began to use it to fill the glass up.

"Oh? Why if it isn't Syo!" I heard a voice behind me and I turned to see another prince walk up to us. Syo looked at the newcomer and cringed. He set down the glass and ruffled his hair. "Ah, Natsuki. Are you behaving today?" Natsuki smiled and nodded. "Yup. Just like you told me so!" Syo looked at me and held his hand out. "This is Prince Shinomiya Natsuki, the King's third son."

The prince took my hand in his and he chuckled. "Uwah! You're so adorable! What's your name?" Feeling a bit overwhelmed that a prince had just grabbed my hand, I looked away shyly. "N-Nanami Haruka..." My voice trailed off at the end. Natsuki tilted his head to the side, still smiling. "Haruka! Nice to meet you!" He held out his arms and this time I knew what to do: I embraced him.

He held on to me for a little longer than expected. I heard Syo give a dry cough. "Natsuki, you can let go now." His eyes widened and he released me. "Ah, sorry! I just couldn't get over the fact that you are so cute!" I laughed nervously and wrung my fingers together. "I-is that so..."

Natsuki smiled and Syo sighed. "Natsuki, you should be greeting the other women. I'll see you later." He frowned. "Aw! B-but Syo..." Syo glared at him and he scampered off. I glanced at Syo. "Why did you do that?" _Him being a prince must mean more respect, even from Syo._ "He's always acting way too optimistic," Syo looked into the crowd. "He doesn't know right from wrong, that's why I have to be strict on him. He agreed to that rule himself."

I stared at Syo in awe. He really does care for Natsuki, almost like a brotherly bond. "How long have you known Natsuki?" Syo glanced at me and picked up the glass of water. "I've been in service to the King for about four years know, so I've known Natsuki ever since he was little." He twirled the glass I his hand and then handed it to me. "You could say that we're technically brothers, since he never leaves me alone." I accepted the glass and took a sip of it.

_It must be nice to have someone to care about, even if you're not related by blood._ I finished the glass of lime water and set it back on the table. "So there are only two more princes I haven't met yet?" Syo nodded and looked in the crowd once more. "Mhmm... Oh look, I think Prince Aijima is free, come on!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the farthest corner of the room.

I looked down at our hands that were twined together, and couldn't help but think that his was warm. My lips curved up into a small smile. We let go of each other as we stopped in front of a man with a green cape. "Ah, Syo, I thought you weren't going to be here today!" The man stared at Syo with curiosity. "Well I'm here now, got a problem with that?" He shrugged. The prince waved his hands and laughed. "No no, I was just thinking that you had _other_ business to attend to." Syo sighed and turned to me. "Haruka, this is Prince Aijima Cecil, he is the second son of the King."

Cecil glanced at me and smiled. "How do you do, my lady?" He took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips. I blushed slightly and looked away. "I-I'm doing fine thanks." He stood back up and smiled. "So your name is Haruka?" I nodded and hid my hands behind my back. Syo crossed his arms and sighed. "Do you always have to act like that?" Cecil glanced at Syo. "Eh, act like what?" I saw him roll his eyes and shrugged. "Never mind."

His hand lashed out and grabbed mine. "Let's go Haruka." I kept on tripping as he dragged me away from the prince. "S-Syo?!" He led me back to the entrance of the castle. I looked back at the very surprised Cecil as he sighed and walked away. "What's wrong Syo?" He scratched his head and avoided my gaze. "We... Cecil and I never got along in the first place. So that encounter just reminded me of how he used to act when we were kids." I listened to ever word he said. _Did he have a bad past with Cecil? _The squealing of young girls brought me back and I glanced at the ruckus. Syo also noticed and he sighed. "I doubt you'll be able to get near Prince Jinguiji Ren rather, if you _can _get near him." I stared at the crowd. "Is he that popular?" Syo shrugged and looked at me. "You can meet him later."

I nodded. But what were we supposed to do now? Suddenly I heard Syo cursed under his breath. "Man, I forgot about my lesson today!" I glanced at him in confusion. "Syo?" He scratched his head and laughed nervously. "Sorry. I have to be somewhere today, but let me show you to your room before I go."

He took my hand again and led me out the doors. After crossing through the courtyard with the huge fountain, we stopped in front of another building but this one was less superior looking than the throne room. He pushed opened the doors. "This will be the women's sleeping quarters; you'll find your name on a plaque next to your room."

I nodded and saw him leave. "Ah, are you leaving already?" He glanced over his shoulder and grinned. "See you tomorrow." He raised a hand at me. My face fell as he left. Syo was the only person who was closest to me in the castle so it felt weird standing alone without him.

Raising my hand to my chest, I put on a determine face. "I can't get scared now!' I nodded and made my way to my room, with the thought of Syo holding my hand lingering in my mind.

* * *

**Is this getting interesting for you guys? xD But if you haven't noticed yet, I took the honorifics off the names. They didn't use those during the 18th? century in Europe so I hope that cleared up any confusion. Now dont worry about the other memebers of starish appearing in this fic (they're coming next chapter) I have roles for each one.  
**

**Now about the Superhero fic, I am _almost _done with chap 1, so please bare with me for a little longer. Dx. But heres a warning for you guys about it: REALLY cheesy! So if you arent into that kind of stuff then I wouldnt recommend it. Btw, its the funny kind of cheesy (are there different kinds of cheesiness?)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next Chapter: We Rode**


	3. We Rode

**We Rode**

I groaned as I heard the loud clanging of someone hitting a spoon on a metal bucket. Someone slammed on my door and I immediately jumped out of bed. "Hey you! It's time to get up!" The grouchy voice of a maid erupted from behind the door. I rubbed my head tiredly and glanced at the closed window.

The bed I slept I was_ way_ comfier than the worn out mattress I had back home, with its silk sheets and fluffy pillows. But the room I had been assigned to wasn't all that big either. The floor was polished beneath me and I picked up a comb from the small table beside my bed. I began to detangle my hair as I brushed, and then smoothed it out. Thoughts of Syo kept me up most of the night. I didn't understand why he was always on my mind, ever since he saved me from the bullying; he was all I could think about. I stopped midway through my rushing and lowered the comb. _What were these feelings? Is it normal to feel this way about a friend?_

I stiffened as I recapped on what I just thought. When did I ever consider him a friend? Did he feel the same way about me? I shook my head, frustrated about all this_. I mustn't think about that now, I need to get ready before that kitchen maid comes back!_

Finishing up, I placed the comb back down and opened the curtains of the window. Sunlight welcomed itself in my room and I basked in its warmness. My eyes wandered to the night gown that all the women had to wear, a thin strapped silky dress that had ruffles at the bottom. Mine was pearl white and I thought that it was drop dead gorgeous! I smiled and spotted a figure walking below my window. My face lit up as I saw him. "Ah, Syo! Over here!" I waved to him and he glanced at me.

He was once again in his brown tunic and pants, with his sword strapped to his back and gray boots. He looked up at me and placed his hand over his eyes. "Eh? Is that you Haruka?" I smiled as I nodded. "Yes! Good morning to you!" He smiled back and let his hand fall. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" I leaned further out the window. "Mhmm! The pillows were _really_ soft and fluffy! I don't think I've _ever_ slept that well!" He laughed from below. "That's great! I'm glad you're enjoying it!"

Seeing him the very first morning lifted up my spirits and that made me very happy. I jumped when I heard the slam on my door. "Hey! Are you done slacking off?! If so then get to the mess hall!" Syo whistled from below. "Dang. It seems she's in a bad mood." I shivered in agreement and waved to him. "Sorry Syo! I have to go now! But," I tore my gaze away from his and pressed my two index fingers together. "Will I see you in the mess hall?"

Surprise lit up on his face and he scratched his head as he laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, but knights eat separately from the princes." I felt myself frowning and I quickly gave him a quick smile. "It's fine. Then, I'll see you later?" He nodded and waved to me. "Ya. See you." I waved back and saw him walk away.

I sighed and I leaned on the wall next to the window. "Why did I ask him that?" I muttered_. My feelings really have changed ever since I entered the castle._ I flinched as another bang went off. "Do I have to repeat myself?! Get your rear end down there!" I bowed to the door and slammed my eyes shut. "I-I will!"

The footsteps retreated and I blinked as I lifted my head up. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I smiled haughtily and turned the knob on the door. Footsteps thundered down the hall as I looked down it. "E-eh?! Watch out!" Someone ran into me and we both fell. I scrutinized at the person while rubbed my butt. "O-oww... A-are you alright?" She nodded and rubbed her head. "Y-ya."

She stood up and held a hand out to me. "I'm so sorry! I was late so I had to hurry things up!" I accepted her hand and she pulled me up. I smiled at her and shook and head. "It's fine. I'm also late so let's book it together!" She grinned and we both ran down the flight of steps that was right next to my room. While we ran, I saw her glance at me. "I'm Shibuya Tomochika!" "Nanami Haruka, nice to meet you!"

We looked at each other and laughed that both of us were in this situation even if it was the first day we're here. My eyes widened as we made it to the bottom of the steps. There, standing in front of the door, was the angry maid. She wasn't as old looking as I imagined her to be, she looked about in her early twenties, with her blonde curly hair that was in a pony tail which rested on her shoulders. She wore a light blue dress and had an apron over it. She tapped her foot impatiently as we skidded to a stop in front of her. "So, after all the times I had to bang on your door, you two finally decided to show up huh?" _S-scary..._

I lowered my head. "I-I'm really sorry!" Tomochika did the same. "I'm sorry too!" The maid stared at us and then let out a sigh. "That's why I objected to the idea in the first place..." I lifted my head and looked at her. "Huh?"

She pointed her feather duster at us. "As punishment for being late, you two will go without breakfast. Furthermore, you will attend to the horses until lunch time." My mouth dropped opened and began to protest. "B-But!"

The maid lowered her duster and glared at us. "No buts! If you're really serious about marriage with a prince, then you must have proper etiquette. That means no complaining about the punishment you get."

Tomochika raised a fist up and scowled. "H-hey! You just can't-" I raised an arm up and she stopped. "Haruka?" I stared at the maid, determination flashing in my eyes. "You're right. We'll accept the punishment." She looked surprised that I surrendered that easily. _She was right about the etiquette part though. I must act more like a lady and less like a farm girl._ "Very well said young lady." She shouldered past me and stopped. "The horses stables are just west from here."

She spun around and threw something to me and Tomochika. "Change into these and get started." She began to walk away. I called out to her. "Thank you! Umm..." She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "Madeline. Both of you will see me quite often so don't forget that name." She then left. Tomochika sighed and glanced at me. "Why did you give in to her Haruka?" I looked at the pile of clothes she handed to us. "I don't know. I just feel like she scolded us for all the right reasons." _Just like the time grandma yelled at me for coming home late when it was a bad season._

"Haruka, you're so nice!" She placed her arm over my shoulder and grinned. "Well since we're friends now, let's get through this marriage thing together!" I laughed and we both set off to the changing rooms.

* * *

After we changed, we walked to the horses stables. I glanced around nervously to see if anyone was staring at us. Tomochika noticed and looked at me. "Haruka? What's wrong?" My gaze lowered to my legs. "Tomo... These dresses... They show a lot of leg don't they?"

We were wearing a dark blue dress which left our arms bare and the edge of it reached about four inches above our knees. I blushed as I tried to pull the skirt down more. "How are we supposed to clean without bending down and showing off everything?!" Tomochika tapped her chin. "Hmm. Good point."

The sound of a horses braying echoed across the courtyard. I scrutinized in front of me and saw a small wooden house with a fence around it. "Hey Haruka, I see a lot of people over there." Tomochika pointed at the horses stables. True enough, I heard the rough laughter of men emitting from the yard. We stopped in front of the fence and peered in. The horses' stables were next to the fence and in front of us was a field with its very own dirt track.

Men were surrounded around the front and was cheering. I stood on my toes and tried to see what they were doing. A man in front of me looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" I looked at him and placed my feet back down. "U-umm..." Tomochika crossed her arms and stared at the man. "That's not a nice way to greet someone." The man turned around and stared at us. "I was just asking a simple question."

I laughed nervously and patted Tomochika's shoulder. "He's right you know." She looked away and he sighed dramatically. "Fine. Hello, I'm Ichinose Tokiya, nice to meet you." I nodded and smiled. "Nanami Haruka, and this is Shibuya Tomochika, we're supposed to look after the horses until lunch time." Tokiya acknowledged both of us with a head nod.

"Oh? Already the second day and a punishment already?" He mused.

Tomochika huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "That Madeline should've given us a break since we _just_ started living here."

"So that punishment was from Madeline huh?" He asked. I nodded, feeling embarrassed. "Ya, we kind of got up late." He shrugged and glanced at the scene in front of him. "Well, you guys just got here in time for the big showdown."

I tried to look over his shoulder. "A showdown?" He gave a small smile and held his hand to the big crowd. "We knights have a one on one fight with our actual swords once a week. Though only two lucky guys get chosen for it." I tilted my head to the side. "So who's fighting right now?" Footsteps came up behind us and I looked over my shoulder. "I believe it's Syo versus a guy named Randy."

Tokiya glanced at the newcomer. "Masato, you came to watch too?" The man named Masato shrugged. "I finished my other work so I decided to drop by." Tokiya sighed. "You always finish way too early; give it a rest once in a while." Tokiya turned to me. "This is Hijirikawa Masato, the best swords men we have on our team. No one can best him at his level."

I nodded my head at him. "I'm Nanami Haruka," I held my hand out Tomochika, "and this is Shibuya Tomochika." She waved to Masato. He looked at us down and then up. "Judging by the way you are dressed, I believe you have work to be done?" Noticing that my legs were shown way too much, my face started to redden and I tightened the grip on the hem on the skirt. "Y-ya. We have to look after the horses."

He said nothing and turned to the cheering crowd. "It looks like Syo won." At the sound of his name, my head spun towards the arena. "Syo's in there?" Tokiya looked at me with a funny expression. "Huh? Didn't you hear Masato say that earlier?" I shook my head and I jumped to get a better of view of him.

Sure enough, I saw the flick of his blonde hair as he shook his head, sweat dripping from his face. He had on a silver breast plate that covered his entire top half, and on the bottom, he wore silver knee pads that spread longer then the knee. I see him slid his sword back into his scabbard and he held out a hand to the fallen knight. "Good fight, Randy." The other blonde haired man accepted his hand and Syo pulled him up.

All eyes then turned to another man walking up to them. Masato leaned in towards my ear. "That's our instructor: Hyuga Ryuya. He's _very _rough when it comes to getting our fight on." I stared at the older man, impressed that he had a lot of respect coming off of him. Ryuya stopped in front of Syo and Randy, a grim look on his face. "Randy that was sloppy sword work. You need to focus on dodging attacks more efficiently rather than going head on with your opponent."

Randy scratched his head and laughed nervously. "Y-ya. Sorry about that sir. I'll practice more on that." Ryuya frowned and walked off, leaving a crisp hot atmosphere around the arena. The crowd broke off and I waved to Syo. "Syo! Over here!" He noticed me and walked over, Randy lagging behind him.

"Haruka! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be eating breakfast with the princes?" His gaze lowered to my legs and he quickly looked away, blushing "And what's with that showy outfit?" Feeling myself blushing, I looked away and tried -but unsuccessfully- to cover my legs. "U-umm well, you see, Tomo and I woke up late so we were told to take care of the horses as punishment." Syo scratched his head and sighed. "That wasn't fair. But aren't you hungry?" I wrung my fingers together and stared at the ground. "N-no..."

Tomochika grinned and she pushed the other three guys away. "Okay okay! Let's leave them alone for now. Besides, I have some horses to take care of." Protesting as she pushed them, I couldn't help but giggle. Syo looked at me and smiled. "I know what we'll do, follow me." He waved his hand at me and led me to the horses' stables.

There were many steeds in their pens, all varying in shapes and sizes. We stopped in front of the third pen, where a beautiful light brown stallion was resting. I got a closer look and noticed that it had three white spots right on its right hind leg. Syo went up to it and patted its nose. "You've met her before, right?"

I recalled the first time I met Syo; he was riding the same horse as this one. I nodded and smiled at the steed. "Yes, she's really pretty."

"Ya. Haruka, this is Wing, my horse." He relaxed his hand and I took my turn to rub its nose. "Hello Wing, it's nice to meet you." She let out a soft neigh and I saw her flick her tail. Syo laughed. "She seems to have taken a liking to you already." My face softened as I looked at him. "You think so?" He nodded and opened the pen door, as he did that, Syo latched on a saddle to Wing and tightened the reins to it.

I glanced at him curiously. "Syo?" He looked over his shoulder as he finished with her reins. "I'll take you out to eat." My eyes widened as he said that. "Wh-what? B-but won't we get in trouble?" He placed a finger on his lips. "We won't if no one sees us. Besides, at this time of day, everyone is attending to the princes' lessons." _Well I guess it couldn't hurt._ I nodded with uncertainty as I walked over to Wing's saddle.

I stiffened as I felt hands at my sides. I glanced over my shoulder to see Syo. "I'll help you up." A smile appeared on my lips as he hoisted me up. He climbed in behind me and took over the reins. "Alright, let's go Wing!" She let out a neigh and set off with a _clip clop._ Syo steered the steed past the arena to an area I've never seen before.

"Syo? Are we taking some sort of shortcut?" The wind blew past me and I gripped on Wing's reins tighter. "Ya, I'm the only one who knows this secret passage. It's a shortcut through the small forest behind the castle." My eyes wandered to the forms of Tomochika, Tokiya, Masato and Randy, who waved to us as we passed them. I smiled and waved back. _I feel bad for leaving Tomo alone like that._ I shook my head slowly. _No, I'll make it up to her as soon as we get back._

The forest came into view as we turned a corner and I shut my eyes as Wing picked up speed. Syo's arm wrapped around my waist and I blinked. "Don't tell me you're closing your eyes. If you do, you won't be able to see it!" _It?_

I stared in front of me and saw many deer run alongside us as we raced through the forest. My mouth hung opened in astonishment. "Th-this is just like a fairy tale..." Syo grinned. "Yup. The deer around here loves Wing, in fact, I found her in this very forest." I smiled as the deer then departed us and a village came into view. "That's a nice story Syo."

We rode through town until Wing stopped in front of a mini shop. Syo leaped off and offered his hand to me. "I'll catch you so don't worry." I gulped and swung my leg around. I jumped and gasped as Syo caught me. He set me down and gave me a thumb up. "See? I told you I would." I rubbed my head and laughed nervously, still shaken up. "Y-ya..."

* * *

As we left the shop, I let out a burp. "O-oops. Excuse me." My hands flew to my mouth and Syo grinned. "You're supposed to go full out when you burp." Wing neighed happily as he helped me up. I glanced down at him and smiled. "Thank you for lunch Syo." He leaped in behind me and took the reins. "No prob. But we better hurry back."

His eyes wandered to the sky. "It's almost noon." A flick of the reins and we were off. Through town and passed the forest. Syo steered Wing back into her pen and began to undo the saddle. I did a curt bow. "Again, thanks for today." He hung the saddle back on the wall. "Hey you don't have to say it twice. Besides, it was my treat."

Tomochika ran in to greet us. "Hey! Welcome back! No one suspected you guys missing so don't worry." I went over to her and gave her a quick hug. "Thank you Tomo! I'll make it up to you since you had to take care of the horses by yourself." I pulled away and she grinned. "Who said I did it by myself?"

It was then Randy walked in, face covered with specks of mud. "Uhh. Hi guys."

He went up to us and laughed as he scratched his head. "One of the horses didn't like it when I tried to clean their rear, so it gave me the boot." Syo sighed and placed his arm around Randy's shoulder. "Dude, I told you not to do that anymore. How would you like it if someone rubbed your rear?" Randy shivered and laughed again. "Right right. I prefer to keep _that _part to myself."

Tomochika laughed alongside Randy and I couldn't help but laugh too. _So, this is how my life will be from now on? Filled with friends and laughter, I can't wait to add more memories with them!_

* * *

**Another chapter finished! And I know this is supposed to be an AU fanfic but I put in some OC as well. Just a little heads up, be sure to pay attention to the OC Madeline and Randy, they'll play a huge role in this story! _  
_**

**Also, I didn't get a chance to thank everyone who review, fav. or followed this story, so... Thank you!**

**Next Chapter: We Learned**


	4. We Learned

**We Learned**

Picking up the silver ware, I felt like someone such as I shouldn't even be here, considering that they just nominated a simple farm girl who was living in poverty. I nervously glanced down the table at the other women who were daintily wiping their mouth each time they took a bite of something and here I was just staring at me food. Tomochika nudged me with her elbow as if saying _"why aren't you eating?"_

I didn't know how to respond, seeing that everyone was eating silently at the table. Luckily we didn't wake up late and had the chance to eat breakfast with the princes. Madeline praised us for a job well done which surprised me, thinking that she was always a cold person. _But maybe I should've taken another punishment._ I wasn't even touching my food.

The princes were at the other end of the table, eating with royal dignity while the King himself wasn't present. I leaned my head towards Tomochika. "Hey, isn't it strange that the King isn't eating with us?" I whispered. She wiped her mouth with a cloth and glanced at me. "They say that the King rarely shows his face." She leaned back on her chair and sighed. "Figures though, considering the fact that he is the most hated person in Agnapolis right now. So it's a good thing he isn't showing his face around here."

I frowned and stared at my plate again. "Is that so..."

"Hey, she isn't eating."

My head shot up as a woman pointed to me, a disgusted expression on her face. That brought the attention to the other candidates as they turned to me. My eyes widened as I sat there shocked. "I-I-" The mess hall immediately turned into a talk fest.

"Is she trying to disgrace their Majesties?"

"I heard she lived on a farm at the edge of poverty."

"No kidding! Then what's she doing here?"

"Huh. I don't know but someone at her standard shouldn't even be in this program."

I felt myself beginning to shake as one insult was thrown to me, followed by another, making me feel like an animal who has been caught in a web of insults. Tomochika glared at the women as she placed her hand in top of mine an held on to it tightly. My eyes widened as I stared at her. _Tomo... I know you mean well, but you'll be the target next if you're with me._ "Alright alright! Calm down everyone!"

Prince Otoya stood up and raised his hand, trying to direct their attention away from me. "There's no need to be mean to each other!" "He's right you know." Prince Ren joined Otoya and held a rose in one hand. "After all, you're _all_ my little lambs." Sqeals and giggles came from the lips of everyone in the room.

"Ahh Prince Ren!"

"Your so amazing!"

"Please marry _me_ Prince Ren!"

Prince Natsuki chuckled and turned to Prince Cecil, who was idly pushing his food around his plate. "Cecil, they sure seemed to be in a good mood today don't you think?" He sighed and rested his cheek on his hand. "I guess." My eyes lowered and I felt the incoming tears. _No! I can't cry in front of everyone here!_

One woman suddenly pushed her chair out and stared at me. "I for one, don't approve of a mere _farm girl_ being here. It will make the kingdom lose its reputation _as the place where they hire poor, disgusting people to marry the princes."_ My eyes widened and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Tears poured out of my eyes as I pushed the chair away rather loudly, directing everyone's attention to me. "I-if you'll excuse me..." I ran from the mess hall, hearing the laughter that emitted from it and Tomochika desperately calling my name. I heard Prince Cecil scold everyone and he sent them all back to their rooms; breakfast was officially over.

Not knowing where to go, I ran to the horses stables, knowing that one person will understand how I felt. I pushed opened the door and went inside. I stopped in front of Wing's pen and patted her nose gently. She seemed to have noticed me crying and tried to comfort me and rubbing her face on mine. I gave a soft smile and rubbed my face with my arm. "Thank you Wing. But, their right you know."

"Who's right?"

I stiffened as I looked at the opened door. There, stood Syo in his usual brown tunic, carrying a bale of hay. My lips shook as I stared at him. "S-S-Syo..." His eyes widened and he dropped the bale of hay, running up to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder with concern on his face. "Haruka?! What's wrong?!"

I took my hand off of Wing's nose and buried my face in them instead. "Th-they all hate me! They think I'll just destroy the Kingston's reputation because I was raised on a farm!" I sobbed uncontrollably, feeling like I had just failed everything that I have ever promised to do. _I'm sorry grandma. I couldn't bear it after all._ I stiffened as I felt Syo wrap his arms around my shoulders. I cried on his tunic and felt my body shake. "I-I-I'm s-sorry I'm c-crying on your tunic."

He placed a hand on my head. "Forget about it. Cry as much as you want." I gripped his tunic tighter, wailing out loud. "I should just go home! There is no place for me here!" I felt him stiffened and he pulled away while still clutching my shoulders. "What? How can you say that?! Everyone fits in when they get the chance too!" I sniffed and hung my head. "Ya. Everyone except me that is. I can't do _anything right_!"

He frowned and shook me, making myself flinch. "Idiot! Why would you say that too yourself?! Where was the girl who took on the courage to enter the gates of the castle? Or met the princes and didn't shy away from it? Is she gone too?! Tell me she isn't!" My eye twitched and I fell to my knees while hugging myself. "I... Don't. Know. Where. She. Went." He bent down and wiped a tear away from my cheek. "Of course you don't, after all," he smiled softly an poked the place where my heart was thumping, "she's right here."

I frowned and looked away. "You mean me? Can't you understand that in this century, power and wealth mean everything? If you're on the edge of poverty such as I, then no one would bat an eyelash if we disappered from this world, it's common sense." I hug myself even tighter as I said that, digging my fingers into my arm to bring out the pain. _I won this conversation Syo, just admit it._

"What you said is true."

My eyes widened and I raised my head. His face face and he hung his head. "I was just like you, raised on the edge of poverty, with just me, my mom and my twin brother. We barely had anything to eat let alone trying to find a gourmet dinner in a dump. But we kept on living, and do you know why?" He glanced at me and I jerked back. "N-no..." Syo put on a serious face and grabbed my shoulders again.

"It's because we are _human_. No one is perfect, He didn't make us all identical. He made us so that we can progressively learn through our mistakes, and try to better ourselves. _No one is a perfect human being_." I stopped sniffling as realization hit me. _He's right. No one can be truly perfect._ "Th-they are all made equal, right?" Syo blinked and then softly smiled. "That's right. You, me, the rich, the poor, _everyone_ ended up the way they are because of the desicions they made in life."

He released my shoulders and I hastily wiped the remaining tears from my face. "Syo, thank you, for trying to make me see the light." I smiled. _What you do in life makes you the person you are today. Even if I was raised on a farm and the women in the castle were raised in a higher society, we are all human. Equal in ways that can take us farther into our futures. Human beings were made this way for a special reason, to live the life on choices you made._

Syo grinned and helped me stand up. I brushed the hay away from my night gown and glanced at him. "You really saved me from breaking. Thank you, Syo, you're the first person who has ever said this much to me." He laughed nervously and scratched his head. "Well, I guess you can say that I learned a thing or two from my family, and the people at this castle." I smiled. "Figures." Wing let out a happy neigh and I stiffened.

"Ah! I forgot about breakfast!" Syo tilted his head to the side. "Huh? Didn't you here? Breakfast was cancelled due to a huge amount of ruckus there." I pressed my two index fingers together nervously. "U-umm. I think I was the reason of that." Syo stared at me while I fidgeted. "So when you said _they_ hated you, you mean it was-" he pointed out the pen door. I nodded and relaxed my arms.

I saw him grit his teeth and held a fist up. "I can't believe they said all those things about you! I'll-" I took his hand and he looked at me in surprise. "Haruka..." I shook my head. "No more. I don't want another fight. But I won't forget what you've said to me either." I let go of his hand and stepped back. "After all, I _let_ them make fun of me. Next time, I'll speak the words you said to me."

He raised an eyebrow and sighed. "No one can be worried about you as much as I am right now you know." I tilted my head to the side. "Eh? What do you mean?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back. "You're always getting yourself into some pretty bad situations. That's why... It makes me more determined to protect you... Or something like that." I stared at him as I replayed what he said in my mind. _Syo... Wants to protect me?_

I felt the warmness in my chest return, I pressed my hands against the beating of my heart. _It.. Came back again? What does it mean?_ I looked at Syo. _Why does everytime I run into Syo, my heart starts racing?_ I frowned as I tried to figure all this out. "Haruka, you should go back to your room. I heard that each of the princes will visit the dorms today to apologize what had happened."

Syo's voice brought me back to reality and I glanced at him. "Eh? Really?" He shrugged and went over to pick up the bale of hay he dropped earlier. "I better get this cleaned up, but you _really_ should be going." I felt my throat tighten up as he said those words. Was it because I was leaving him? Shaking my head, I tried to forget about it. "Alright. See you later, Syo!" I waved as I ran out of the pen.

"Not so fast, take your sword out and face me!"

My feet slowed down as I heard a voice. _That was Masato! But who was he talking to?_ I hid behind a nearby weapon shack and poked my head out. My eyes widened as I saw Masato pointing his sword at Prince Ren. _What? But I thought Masato was one of the generals, why would he attack a prince?_ Ren smirked as he whipped his cape off and took out his own sword. "Well well. You wanna go, Masa?" Masato frowned. "I've always wanted to, but never got the chance."

Then it began, the clashing of swords rang out in the courtyard. _What?! They're fighting with real swords?! I-I have to stop this!_ I poked my head out further, but that's when I felt a hand clamp over my mouth. "Mmf?!" The perpetrater pulled me back further away from the scene, as I tried to struggle out of his grasp. "Shh! Quiet or they'll hear you!" My eyes widened as he whispered to me. _Randy_?

I looked up and sure enough, the spiky blonde was holding me against the wall. "I think I know what you're thinking. But you're wrong you know. Masato and Prince Ren were rivals since forever. It's like they were born for that very purpose." Randy chuckled and released me. "So don't worry, they aren't going to kill each other. It's just a _friendly_ way of seeing whose improved." I stared at him dubiously. "Oh. Well I was sure off."

Randy grinned and patted my head. "You weren't the first one to come to that conclusion." I giggled and peeked at the two again. They finished with a small salute and went on separate ways. "Huh. That was fast." _I wanted to see who won._ "Ya. But surprisingly, both of then are _almost_ equally matched." I blinked and looked back at Randy.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Taken by surprise, Randy laughed and nervously scratched his head. "In truth, Madeline yelled at me for pushing the barrel of horse poop through the women's dorms. So I had to make a break for it." I couldn't help but laugh. "She's very committed to her work isn't she?" He nodded and glanced at the sky. "Ya. She _was_ always like that..." His voice trailed off.

"Oh! I'm sorry, but I have to get back to my room." I did a small bow. "See you Randy!" I ran as he waved to me. The dorms were coming up ahead and I picked up my pace. I blinked as I saw two silhouettes in front of the double doors. It was Prince Otoya and Prince Cecil. _Ah, they're here already?!_ I slowed my pace down and decided to take the scenic route and ran towards the back.

I looked up an the window to my room wide opened. _Good thing I kept it open._ Spotting a vine that snaked its way up the building, I decided to use that to my advantage. My fingers wrapped around it and I started my way up. I gulped as I kept on getting closer and closer to the top. I looked down and suddenly felt dizzy. _O-oh no..._ I shut my eyes and shook my head.

_You can't give up! You're almost there!_ I took another leap and held on to the ledge of my window. I gritted my teeth as I felt my fingers hurting from gripping the ledge. I put all my energy into my arms and pushed up. "I-I did it!" Well, I kind of did. As I pushed up, I fell through the opening and landed on my face. I squinted and looked up. "O-oww..." _Hey, but at least I made it._ I stiffened as I heard a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?"

My eyes widened and I jumped up, flattening out my gown and tangled hair. "Y-yes!" The door creaked opened and there stood the two princes, staring at a red faced maiden. I smiled nervously and did a small bow.

"I-I'm Nanami Haruka! W-Welcome!"

* * *

**I just noticed that I update this story the fastest! Probably because I love writing this one more... But getting to the point... How'd you like this chapter? I felt proud of myself when I came up with the quote Syo said: "You, me, the rich, the poor, _everyone_ ended up the way they are because of the desicions they made in life." xD My own quote inspired me haha.**

**Next Chapter: We Searched**


	5. We Searched

**We Searched**

"Umm... Did you fall or something?" Otoya said to me. I laughed nervously and rubbed my cheek. "Y-ya. I got up too fast and tripped on the sheets." _What a horrible lie. _Cecil chuckled and went up to me. "You shouldn't do that. I wouldn't want you to harm your pretty face."

I avoided his gaze and wrung my fingers together. "O-oh..." My heart suddenly took a nose dive. I felt like that compliment didn't make me as happy as when Syo spoke to me. _I wonder why that is... _Otoya went in next to his brother. "We just came by to say how sorry we are that you were involved with the... Ruckus. I had no idea that the women would be so rude to an innocent farm girl like you!"

He took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips. "Would you accept our dearest apology?" I smiled softy. "Of course. They didn't know better."

"You, me, the rich, the poor, everyone ended up the way they are because of the decisions they made in life."

Syo's quote rung loudly in my mind as it replayed itself over and over again. I took my hand back and placed it over my heart. Why is it that I think of him, even when I'm supposed to find a husband in one of the princes?

Otoya looked at me weirdly. "Are you alright?" I stiffened and glanced up at their highnesses. "Ah, yes! I'm sorry for spacing out like that!" They looked at each and laughed. "It's fine," Cecil grinned and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "But to make it up to you, why don't you join us princes for our training later today?" Otoya blinked and stared at Cecil. "E-eh? C-Cecil, why invite her to the_ training_?"

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. _Were they going to do something important there or something? _Cecil grinned and walked out of the room, towing Otoya along side him. "Haruka, come to the arena hall that's right beside the horses stables." He glanced over his shoulder and winked. "See you there."

The door closed and the situation left me blank minded. "Okay, that was weird. But they invited me so I'd better get ready."_ Probably my only chance to try and win the heart of a prince without any distractions. _I exhaled out and looked out the window that I had to hassle through. Placing my hand on the window sill, I let the breeze caress my cheek as it went into my room.

"I don't have a game plan on how to approach the princes." I said out to no one.

The thought of that haven't crossed my mind before. Well, there _was _one thing that was always on my mind. I sighed. _Why are you the only person I think about, Syo. _I heard a commotion that caught my attention below and squinted at the two figures down below.

"Hmm. That looks like Madeline and Randy. I wonder what they're do-" I flinched as I saw Madeline slap Randy across the cheek. He then held out his arms and tried to hug her, but she frowned and walked away. Leaving Randy all alone in the yard. Randy scratched his head and walked off the other way. I couldn't help but wonder what just happened. But then it hit me. "Randy... Likes Madeline?"

Well if we look at the cold hard facts, Madeline can't be older than twenty and Randy looks like he's the same age as Syo and I. Plus, she's _way _prettier than me with her golden blonde locks that is in her usual ponytail which rests on her shoulders and sharp blue eyes that could spot even the_ tiniest _mistake, it was no shocker that he fell for her.

But Randy wasn't bad looking either, blonde bangs that swept over his forehead and a low ponytail to boot. Even though he _is_ pretty handsome, I have to say that I prefer Syo over him. I blinked as I just realized that I was comparing Randy to Syo. _What's wrong with me? _

I frowned and started to feel sorry for him that he got rejected by her, and with a slap too, that's definetly got to hurt. "Poor Randy..." _Hmm. Maybe I can try and cheer him up later... _The thought struck me and I shook my head, walking over to my small closet to find something to wear. But first it was time to get ready and find my future love... Who will it be I wonder?

* * *

Walking over to the horses stables in a _white _dress with poofs on the shoulders, wasn't what I had in mind when visiting a place with poop. But that was the only thing I found in my closet, besides a note from Madeline saying that she had to wash my other clothes. I didn't know why she did that considering the fact that I have only worn _one_ outfit and it was the night gown. _Maids are such perfectionists. _

I put on a small smile as I trotted past the horse pens. _At least I know that she takes pride in her work. _Loud yelling was heard from the arena next door, making me flinch. "What is going on in there?" I said. Butterflies formed in the pit of my stomach as I stopped at the entrance of the place Cecil told me to go to.

"No no no! You're doing it wrong Otoyan!" A voice called out.

"R-Reiji... I-I can't hold on anymore!" This time, it was Otoya's voice.

Curiosity took over and I poked my head in to see what was going on. "Ha, Otoya isn't as strong as he said he was." Ren sneered at him.

I blinked as I witnessed what the princes were doing. They weren't in their expensive clothing, but in a similar tunic as the knights. Otoya was hanging on a rope that stretched from one end of the arena to the other, which was almost twenty five feet off the ground. A man was stationed at the other end of the rope, beckoning Otoya to swing over to him. The other three princes; Ren, Cecil and Natsuki, were all at the bottom, cheering their brother on.

"You're almost there Otoya! Just don't look down!" Natsuki called out.

Otoya slammed his eyes shut and started to shiver. "How can I _not _do that?! Reiji! Come save me!" The man at the other end of the rope sighed and scratched his head. "Otoyan, didn't I tell you before? Swing both of your legs back and forth to build momentum, then when you have enough of it, use that force to leap."

I gasped as I began to see his hands straining to hold on. Not wanting anyone's life in danger, I ran into the arena, hoping that I can convince him to go on with it. "Prince Otoya! Don't give up!" He blinked and glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "Haruka..." The other princes looked at me in surprise but remained silent as I cheered Otoya on. "Remember! You're doing this for the women out there! Think of them for once!"

I bit my tongue as I said those words. Those women were mean to me, but they didn't know better. They just wanted to find a man to love, meaning they haven't felt _real _comfort from a person who cares for them.

Reiji chuckled as he stood up from the platform at the other side. "What wise words comming from a mere farm girl."

Otoya gritted his teet and stared at the man ten feet in front of him. "Haruka... Isn't any old farm girl!" He kicked his legs back and then kicked them forward. The rope wobbled slightly as he pushed forward, letting go of the rope but leaping to the next one. "She's... Something more."

I gasped as he did another leap, placing both of my hands over my eyes. Daring a peek, I moved my fingers out of the way and saw him swing his way over to Reiji. As he did his last leap, I saw his hands miss the platform.

"Otoya!" I screamed out.

The other princes stiffened as they saw their brother fall. Time seemed to slow down around us as his death came to welcome him.

"Like I'll let one of my students die on my watch!" Reiji's voice rang out as his hands shot out and grabbed Otoya's wrist. He gasped as he hung twenty five feet off the ground. Reiji grunted as he pulled him up to the stand. Otoya collapsed on the platform and began panting. I placed a hand over my heart and felt it beating crazily. _I was really scared for him... But I'm glad he's okay._

Reiji placed a hand on his back. "Are you okay?" Otoya gave a slight nod and looked up. "Heh, I guess I didn't pass, right?" I stared at them in confusion. "What didn't he pass?" The three princes walked over to me. "You see, we do these kinds of exercises to build strength, not only for our body, but for our minds too." Cecil told me.

Natsuki and Ren nodded in agreement. "It helps us concentrate on our plan of survival if we're ever in that sort of situation." Ren continued. I glanced up at Otoya as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "But... It seems like this is _too_ intense for you princes. I thought royals like you have knights who come to their rescue?"

I have never heard of a prince defending himself from danger.

Natsuki face fell as he explained. "True, even I think this is intense, but what kind of princes would we be if we can't even save our own butt? Besides, even if we did complain, our father wouldn't allow it." I frowned at them. _Their father is always mentioned as the bad guy, yet, I never see him out in public. Is he scheming something?_ Thinking too hard hurts my head as I tried to piece everything all together.

"Eh? What are you doing here Haruka?"

At the sound of my name I spun around to see who it is. The flash of blonde immediately caught my attention as Madeline stood at the entrance of the arena, holding some white towels. "M-Madeline? U-umm... You see..." She frowned and began walking towards me. "I heard that you were involved in some sort of ruckus. What were you thinking causing something like that?!" I looked away. _Well it's not like I wanted people to make fun of me. _

"Lady Madeline, Haruka here is our guest." Ren spoke out in a princely tone. She went up to him and held the towels out. "Guest or not, causing a disturbance in the kingdom is bad taste!" She whipped her head towards me and made a disgusted face. "Watch yourself next time please. I don't like cleaning up after "special" guests."

Madeline flicked a hand under her ponytail and stalked out of the arena. I blinked as I saw her give me one last glance before dissapearing around the corner. _First she rejects Randy, now she's telling me to be careful. Is she that dedicated into making this the perfect kingdom? _I placed a finger under my chin as I recalled how she emphasized "special". _Does she really hate us? Or is she just jealous that she doesn't have the opportunity to also be apart of this?_

"Haruka, why are you thinking too hard?" I flinched as I heard Otoya's voice in front of me. "A-Ah! I-it was nothing! Really!" He raised a brow as he continued to stare at me. Reiji went in by his student. "Hi! Sorry I insulted your status earlier. I'm Kotobuki Reiji, the princes instructor, pleased to meet you!"

I nodded my head slightly. "Y-ya. It was no big deal and I'm Nanami Haruka." He tilted his head and looked at me seriously. I leaned back in awkwardness. "Wh-what is it?" Reiji grinned and suddenly threw an arm around Otoya's shoulder, which made him jump. "Ha! I knew it! This one will make a good wife!"

He pointed to me and I stiffened in shock. "Eh?!" The other princes came over and began to stare me down. Natsuki happily clapped his hands and smiled. "Haruka _is_ cute, so that's one good quality!"

Ren smirked and placed a hand on his chin. "True, but I think she'll lookmore_ beautiful _if she began to wear those outrageously _fancy_ gowns that shows off those nice shoulders of hers." My face redden and I took a step back. "Wh-what are you implying at?"

Cecil went up to me and took my hand in his. "_You_ are princess material." My eyes widend as they continued to stare at me with interest. Otoya grinned and went up next to Cecil. "Haruka, I know this won't be easy but... I'll start fighting for you!"

The other princes looked at him with a shocked look. I shook Cecil's hand away from mine and I took another step back. "Wh-what are you suddenly saying? There are _other_ women who are better than me on all different kinds of levels! Get a chance with them before you start assuming things about me!"

Taking nothing more from them, I ran out of the arena, confusion mixed with my feelings. "Why... Why did they say all those things?" _And why do I suddenly feel bad? _An image of Syo appeared in my mind as I slowed my pace down until I stopped by the fountain in the center of the courtyard. _Syo... _I shook my head and brought my hand up to my chest. My heart wasn't racing as much as when I was with Syo. What _are_ these feelings? Were they from my imagination... Or the heart?

I stiffened as I heard a rustling noise. My gaze wandered to the right and I saw a bush move. "Ahh! It's not here!" I narrowed my eyes at the source of the noise. _Syo? _His head suddenly popped up, dry leaves and sticks clung to his hair, a flustered expression plastered on his face. I went over to him. "Syo? What's wrong?"

He turned his head to me and clenched his fists together. "W-well... I lost my mother's ring while I was on this morning's patrol. It was only until now that I noticed it missing." I scrunched up my eyes and knelt next to him. "I'll help you look. I know how important that ring is to you." My hand nervously reached towards his hair, pulling out a red leaf that stuck to it. His face soften up and he scratched his head nervously. "Ah, thank you. But you really don't have to do that, besides, weren't you with the princes just now?"

I stiffened as the event replayed itself in my head._ "You are princess material." _

"Th-they just finished up." _I can't tell him that they want me already. It's just so unreasonable! _Syo frowned and sighed. "Alright. Let's look around the courtyard first, that's where I usually patrol." I nodded and helped him stand up.

Then we began searching, looking under each bush, through cracks in the cement and so on. I went in my knees and began to sift through the grass surrounding the fountain when a voice sounded from behind. "What are you doing?"

I stiffened and looked over my shoulder, meeting two men in gray tunics, each holding different sized swords. I hastily stood up, nervous about these two. "U-umm... You see..." The shorter of the two, with cyan hair leaned towards me. "Acting suspicious around the castle is forbidden."

Like Syo, he had his sword strapped to his back, a blue handle was seen poking out behind his shoulder and his also cyan eyes looked like he had years of intelligence. The man next two him was resting his _bigger_ sword on his shoulder, a frown on his face as he glared at me with his multicolored eyes. _They must be knights of the castle. _

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Syo ran up to me and noticed the two men. "O-oh! Ai, Ranmaru, fancy seeing you guys here!"

Ai leaned back and stared at the blonde, a bored expression on his face. "Syo, care to explain what your accomplice was doing?" Syo scratched his head nervously and glanced at me. "These two are also knight instructors, along with Ryuya." He whispered to me.

"Eh..." I stiffened and forgot that I didn't introduce myself yet. "Ah! I-I'm Nanami Haruka!" Ranmaru lowered his sword and held on to it like a cane. "We didn't ask for a name. Just tell us what you were doing."

I gulped and wrung my fingers together. _Could I actually tell them what we were doing? Would they even understand?_

"Y-you see..."

"We were searching for my ring."

I stiffened and glanced at Syo. "S-Syo... What-"

He shook his head and put on a determined face. "I lost it while I was on patrol. I'm sorry, after I find it, I will go back on duty, I give you my word." He placed his right hand over his heart and made a clawing motion with his fingers. I tilted my hand at that gesture. _Is it supposed to signify a promise?_

Ai narrowed his eyes at him. "... Fine. Just don't slack off." He began walking away with Ranmaru at his heels.

"Syo, why did you tell him straight forward? Was it really nessesssary?" I asked him. He lowered his head and looked at the retreating forms of his instructors. "A knight must never lie, that was the first rule in our Code, the Knights Code. If we break just one rule, the penelty to that, is instant death."

I gasped and placed a hand over my mouth. "D-death... It's _that _strict?" He had on an expressionless face as he took a step forward. "Disobeying the King is a huge crime, so it makes sense to give your lives to him." My feet carried me to him, concern crossed my face. "Syo... But that still doesn't make it right!"

Death. The worst kind of punishment you could receive. What is going on that King's mind?

Syo glanced at me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Haruka, if you had something that you truly believed in, would you follow it until the end?" I blinked and nodded. "That's how I feel. I owed my knightly hood to his Majesty. He was the one who accepted a low status boy like me to his service."

"Why is that?" I never thought about how he ended up as a knight if he came from a poor family. Actually, I really don't know _anything_ about him, yet, I still ran to him when I was troubled and he responded to my calls. Why was that?

Syo chuckled and took his hands off me. "His Majesty, saw potential in me. One day, while I was secretly watching the knights patrol around town, there was a robbery in one of the shops. I was only nine at the time, a stuffy kid with an obsession with swords."

He laughed again and glanced at the sky. "While the bad guy was running off with the loot, I noticed that his laces wasn't tied and that was lucky for me. I followed him until he noticed that his boots were untied. He must be a really dumb crook, if he thought that he could get away by stopping. But that was his down fall and I immediately sprang into action-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" I held a hand out to stop him and he looked at me.

"Hey, I was just getting to the good part!"

"I know! But... How can a nine year old stop a full grown man?!"_ Even the thought of it sounded impossible. _He sighed. "Let me finish first. Hmm, where was I again?"

"The part where you were stopping the bad guy." I finished for him.

"Ah yes! Okay, I leapt on him and placed my hands over his eyes, to the point where he tripped on his laces. As he fell, I got off him and took the loot from his grubby hands." My eyes widened as I tried to imagine Syo taking down a burly man. "The knights came just in time to capture the guy and I handed the goods back to its owner. The King was accompanying them at the time, and he said to me, 'This young man is a future knight in my service. Never forget the sense of justice in yourself and you will succeed.'"

Syo grinned and looked at me. "Cool huh?" I nodded excitedly and clapped my hands together. "Very! I can't beleive that you were so brave when you were a kid! That takes guts!" He laughed and scratched his head nervously. "Heh, I guess I was pretty cool."

I smiled at him. "Mhm!"

"Thanks, but shouldn't we start looking for mom's ring?" He said to me.

I nodded.

* * *

The next place we searched in was the hallway next to the mess hall, Syo patrolled there this morning as well. Something shiny caught my eye as I went towards the corner. "Syo! I found it!"

I picked up the ring and held it out to him. He accepted it and tied it back on the hilt of his sword. "Thank you! I don't know what I would do if I lost it!" I smiled and placed both hands behind my back. "Your welcome!"

We both stiffened as we heard a noise coming from the mess hall. We poked our head in and saw Madeline picking up a rag that she dropped. I whispered to Syo. "Hmm. That reminds me, Randy was rejected by her this morning."

Syo glanced at me. "Eh? Really?"

I nodded and frowned as Madeline began to wipe the tables. An idea suddenly lit up in my head. "Ah! I know! Lets try and get them together!" He scrutinized at her. "Are you sure you should be messing with them?"

I smiled and looked at him. "I'm doing it for the sake of our friend! Besides," I pressed my fingers together and put on an evil grin. "I got a plan."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took too long to finish but I have some bad news (I'll say it at the end)**

**First off, due to certain "circumstances" I have just realized that I was being rude too everyone who reviews. I haven't been making the effort to respond back to them and now I feel really bad. IM SO SORRY EVERYONE! But starting next chapter, I will start replying back, you can count on it! Again, Im sorry I was so rude. ):**

**Okay, onto the bad news. My laptop recently broke and now I can't upload as fast as I usually do (I'm talking about the other fanfics I write). Which sucks for me and you guys cause I really want to share them with you guys. Right now, I'm borrowing my sis's laptop but you know how siblings are right? xP **

**So please be patient on new chapters until I get the money to get a new one (-sigh- I hate asking for things). **

**Now the last bad news (well, Im not sure if its bad for me, but it might be for you guys). I'm going on a trip next week so you can bet that I wont have time to upload chapters. But I'll try my best to get in as many chapters as I can this week to make it up to you guys! (Includes my other fics if you read them :D)**

**Phew, long note but please bear all of this in mind! **

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**Next Chapter: We Planned**


	6. We Planned

**We Planned (Preview)**

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Masato whispered to me.

I shushed him and looked out from the corner.

Tokiya frowned and looked over my shoulder. "Hey, what exactly is going on out there?"

I sighed and pushed them away from the wall. "I'm trying to get Randy and Madeline together. But it looks like that's going to be harder than I thought." Matchmaking was never my specialty, but there was a first time for everything, especially when it involves friends. ~~~

* * *

**... Yes I am a failure. I haven't updated in forever and now I feel ashamed ;_;... But I guess a preview wouldn't hurt right...? But school just came back and I've been super busy trying to get my work done. So my stories won't be updated in a while... SORRY! But I'll try my best to serve you the cake!**

**And just a bit of more exciting news for those who have been following me since a few months ago... But "Silent Heartbeat" is now returning! It is now remade so that it will finally have a plot and all! So be sure to look out for that!**

**Again, I AM SO SORRY FOR ALL THIS! ;0;**


End file.
